Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, First, Middle): Silver, Pamela A. BUDGET JUSTIFICATION PAGE MODULAR RESEARCH GRANT APPLICATION Sum Total Initial Period -nd 3rd 4th 5th (For Entire Project Period) DC less Consortium F&A 250,000 250,000 250,000 250,000 250,000 1,250,000 (Item 7a, Face Page) (Item 8a, FacePage) Consortium F&A 0 0 0 0 o 0 Total Direct Costs 250,000 25,000 250,000 250,000 250,000 1 $ 1 ,250,000 |